The Northern States
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Northern States, or Norðlenska Ríkjasambandið in its native tongue, is a neutral, peace-loving nation located in the North Atlantic Ocean. The nation's capital is Akureyri. The Northern Monarchy is a proud member nation of the The Democratic Order. The Northern States is a unified nation of the former North East constituency of Iceland and borders what is left of the former Republic of Iceland. It has an estimated population of 81,135. Its area has a diameter of approximately 4700 km. Overview The Northern States are a large sized, well developed, and ancient nation with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity who follow no religion. Its technology is first rate and its citizens marvel at the astonishing advancements within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of nordlenska work diligently to produce Oil and Marble as tradable resources for their nation. It is a mostly neutral country when it comes to foreign affairs. It will usually only attack another nation if attacked first. It believes nuclear weapons are necessary for the security of its people. Plans are on the way within nordlenska to open new rehabilitation centers across the nation and educate its citizens of the dangers of drug use. nordlenska allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. nordlenska detains individuals who participate in slanderous comments about the government. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. nordlenska will not make deals with another country that has a history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. History The nation of the Northern States was founded July 7, 2009 after a long lasting Civil war on the tiny island of Iceland. Sparked by the global financial crisis and collapse of the banking system of this tiny nation the nation started to protest the then right wing government. A group of still unknown Anarchist and left-wing militants blew up the Althingi (Parliament building of Iceland) December 10, 2007; killing most of the staff, PM's and Ministers, the event that eventually triggered the Civil war. Jón Grétar Dorian, an icelandic-american journalist, fled the fighting in the southern part of the country to the relativily calm north to a city called Akureyri. The northern cities had by that time formed an alliance and enlisted police members, emergency personal and civilians to form a special civil guard group to protect it's borders from rebels that sought to turn the whole country into a state of war. In an effort to strengthen the alliance of these cities Jón Grétar Dorian asked to meet with the majors of the 7 cities which formed this alliance and recommended that they would form there own soveraign nation. By doing so they would get international recognition which was vital. A referendum held in these cities and other towns in the area over 90% voted to found the Northern States and to elect Jón Grétar Dorian as there president. On July 7, 2009 the new charter was signed and Jón Grétar Dorian was elected President which he still is up to this day. Alliances Category:Northern Monarchy Category:Icelandic-speaking nations Category:Member of The Democratic Order